Stephane Quintal
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Boucherville, QC, CAN | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2004 | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | image = Stepquin.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Stéphane Quintal (born October 22, 1968 in Boucherville, Quebec) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played in the National Hockey League. Playing career Quintal played 16 NHL seasons before retiring in August 2005. He was the only member of the Canadiens not to miss a game in 1998–99. He had been the last player to wear number 5 before the Canadiens retired it in honour of Bernard "Boom-Boom" Geoffrion. He retired in 2004. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Granby Bisons QMJHL 67 2 17 19 144 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Granby Bisons QMJHL 67 13 41 54 178 8 0 9 9 10 1987-88 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 38 13 23 36 138 19 7 12 19 30 1988-89 Maine Mariners AHL 16 4 10 14 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Boston Bruins NHL 26 0 1 1 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Maine Mariners AHL 37 4 16 20 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Boston Bruins NHL 38 2 2 4 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Maine Mariners AHL 23 1 5 6 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Boston Bruins NHL 45 2 6 8 89 3 0 1 1 7 1991-92 Boston Bruins NHL 49 4 10 14 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 St. Louis Blues NHL 26 0 6 6 32 4 1 2 3 6 1992-93 St. Louis Blues NHL 75 1 10 11 100 9 0 0 0 8 1993-94 Winnipeg Jets NHL 81 8 18 26 119 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Winnipeg Jets NHL 43 6 17 23 78 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Montreal Canadiens NHL 68 2 14 16 117 6 0 1 1 6 1996-97 Montreal Canadiens NHL 71 7 15 22 100 5 0 1 1 6 1997-98 Montreal Canadiens NHL 71 6 10 16 97 9 0 2 2 4 1998-99 Montreal Canadiens NHL 82 8 19 27 84 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 New York Rangers NHL 75 2 14 16 77 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 72 1 18 19 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Montreal Canadiens NHL 75 6 10 16 87 12 1 3 4 12 2002-03 Montreal Canadiens NHL 67 5 5 10 70 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Montreal Canadiens NHL 73 3 5 8 82 4 0 0 0 2 2004-05 Asiago HC Italy 10 1 2 3 4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 1037 63 180 243 1320 52 2 10 12 51 Transactions *'February 7, 1992': Traded by the Boston Bruins, along with Craig Janney, to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Adam Oates. *'September 24, 1993': Traded by the St. Louis Blues, along with Nelson Emerson, to the Winnipeg Jets in exchange for Phil Housley. *'July 8, 1995': Traded by the Winnipeg Jets to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Montreal's 1995 2nd round draft choice. *'July 13, 1999': Signed as a free agent with the New York Rangers. *'October 5, 2000': Claimed on waivers by the Chicago Blackhawks from the New York Rangers. *'June 23, 2001': Traded by the Chicago Blackhawks to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Montreal's 2001 4th round draft choice. *'June 27, 2004': Traded by the Montreal Canadiens to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for future considerations. Awards and achievements *QMJHL First All-Star Team (1987) External links * * Category:Born in 1968 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Granby Bisons alumni Category:Hull Olympiques alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:AS Asiago Hockey players Category:Retired in 2005